Moon Mage
by funkstress
Summary: Usagi is trained by Luna to be a mage and lots of other things happen. There will also be some DBZ in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Moon Mage  
  
AN: This is a GW/SM/DBZ crossover. I've had this idea for a long time, so I finally decided to write this. This is my first fanfic. I'm going to pair Usagi with one of the Gundam guys, but I don't know which one. Review with your suggestion. I decided to change Usagi's age and a few other things a little bit. Most of this story will be in Usagi's POV.  
'.. ' indicates thought ".. " indicates speaking  
  
Moon Mage  
Chapter 1  
By funkstress  
  
'Uugh. Summer is so boring when I have nothing to do.' I said to myself as I sat on the couch. "Mom, I'm going to the park, OK?" I yelled.  
"Sure, Usagi, just be back before dinner." my mom, Ikuko, replied.  
When I got to Avery Park I went on the little path through the trees that I had found a few years ago. At the end of the path was a small clearing with many beautiful flowers. I sat on one of the rocks in the clearing and just looked at the flowers.  
'I wish my life was more exciting.' I sighed wistfully. 'I wish I wasn't just a boring 18 year old, freshman in college, (AN: When school starts again, because right now it's summer) whose father died a few years ago and who has a pretty cool brother, but who lives alone in an apartment.'  
"But my child, your life is much more exciting." a soft, feminine voice said.  
"Who said that, and how did you hear me when I was thinking to myself." I questioned.  
"Come with me and I'll show you." the voice said.  
Suddenly I found myself floating in air with a million different colors swirling around me. A figure stepped through the colors and I found myself face-to-face with the most gorgeous woman ever.  
"Hello, my name is Queen Serenity. I am your mother. The family you are living with is really not your own. Let me show you your memories." The woman, Queen Serenity I now know, said kindly.  
Suddenly I was bombarded with memories of a kingdom on the moon and beautiful girls who were my friends and protectors. My memory of the next things was blocked for some reason, then I saw a woman attacking my mother's kingdom and my mother sending us all to earth to be reborn. Then the memories were over.  
"Mother!" I cried. I ran over and hugged my mother. "Why can't I remember the things that happened before that lady attacked?"  
"Her name is Beryl, she is very evil, and as for your question, you will remember when the time is right." my mother replied.  
"Oh yes, I have another question too: Is Beryl dead?" I said.  
"Yes, I destroyed her with the silver crystal. For now I will place you into the care of a royal guardian." Mother answered.  
A girl who appeared to be about my age, 18, appeared. She was wearing a beautiful yellow and black dress. Her hair was very long, wavy, and a beautiful black.  
"Her name is Luna, she will take care of you and teach you magic skills to fight evil." my mother declared. "I'm sorry, daughter, but I must leave now. I will see you in your dreams sometimes."  
  
An: Please review, hopefully I'll get the next few chapters out soon because my friend has just given me a lot of great ideas and I have to write them down before I forget them.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Moon Mage  
  
An: This is a few weeks after the first chapter. Please review!  
  
Moon Mage: chapter 2  
  
'Wow! Luna has taught me so many cool things I can do with my magic! Now I can draw upon energy in the land to do spells that require a lot of energy that I don't want to waste. Luna's taught me to scry, to float, and to turn invisible. She's taught me to make a magic shield, which is really tough, especially if you're making like five layers or so like Luna's makes me do because there's practically no way through the shield when there's that many layers. She's also taught me to use my energy to form massive attacks and small, concentrated attacks. One of the really cool things she's taught me to do is to make things out of my energy, like money or clothes. She's also taught me to cast a glamour so I look totally different. I can even make magic bows and arrows or swords out of my energy, and so Luna is teaching me how to use a bow and a sword and many other weapons. Luna is even teaching me martial arts. I'm going to go to college at UCLA, even though I could have gone to college anywhere because I'm so smart.'  
  
*5 weeks later*  
  
"That's it Usagi, good job!" Luna yelled after I shot an arrow right into the bullseye of the target I'm practicing on. "You're becoming a master archer in no time!"  
"Thanks Luna, so can I practice with the sword now?" I replied.  
"I guess." Luna answered.  
I practiced with my sword for a few hours. Then I practiced martial arts, which I'd already become a master in, for a while. Then I went inside. "Hey Luna, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked Luna as I was raiding the fridge.  
"That sounds like fun," Luna replied from upstairs.  
"Great," I said in return before I headed off to bed.  
  
*the next day, on the shopping trip*  
  
"Make sure you get lots of school supplies, Usagi," Luna told me as we headed into Bi-mart.  
"I know, Luna," I replied indignantly ( as if I, the great Usagi, would forget to buy school supplies).  
As I stood looking at the school supplies I saw a figure who looked familiar. I walked over to the person and gasped.  
"Haruka!" I yelled, flying into Haruka's arms.  
"Koneko-chan, I missed you," Haruka said.  
"I missed you too Ruka. Are Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna with you?" I asked her.  
"Yes, they are, and I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to see you again. Follow me." Haruka commanded.  
After walking a while I saw them. "Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna," I yelled as I ran towards them.  
When they saw me their faces lit up like the sun and they joyfully ran towards me. "Usagi!" they all said in unison.  
"Oh, I missed you sooo much, Usagi," Hotaru said.  
"It's nice to see you again," Michiru said politely.  
"I'm glad to see you again Usagi-hime." Setsuna said respectfully.  
"Please, Setsuna, just Usagi," I admonished.  
"Of course, my apologies, Prin- um, Usagi," Setsuna replied.  
"Hey, where are you guys staying?" I quickly asked.  
"In our house near Avery Park," Setsuna replied.  
"Is it really big?" I questioned.  
"Well, yes, it's gargantuan; Setsuna spares no cost on having a good house. But why do you ask?" Haruka answered.  
"Well, Luna and I are kinda lonely, so I was wondering if I could stay at your house." I replied hopefully.  
"Why of course you can, Koneko-chan," Haruka replied warmly. "Right guys?"  
"Right!" they all shouted enthusiastically.  
"Thanks! You guys are the best." I said as I hugged Haruka. "I'll move in tomorrow, OK?"  
"Fine with me, Koneko," Haruka replied.  
"Oh, by the way, where are you guys going to college at?" I asked.  
"We're all going to UCLA," Hotaru answered proudly.  
"That's great!" I screamed. "I'm going to UCLA too. Well, I'm going to go tell Luna the good news. See you guys later."  
"See ya later, Usagi," they replied.  
I walked away from them with a HUGE smile on my face, thinking, 'Boy, Luna is going to be so happy when I tell her the great news.'  
  
AN: I'm sorry this was a kinda boring chapter, but things will get more exciting. It's going to be a while before any GW gets into this story, but the DBZ will come pretty soon. Here are the ages:  
Usagi-18  
Hotaru-18  
Luna-18  
Haruka-19  
Michiru-19  
  
Bye-bye; and please review!  
~funkstress  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Moon Mage  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN: Vote for which Gundam guy you want Usa with and any other suggestions for pairings with the outer senshi would be appreciated(the inners are not in my story, except for a small reference)  
  
Usagi's POV * about a week before school starts *  
  
Man, I am so beat. The outers and I have been training practically nonstop ever since I moved in with them. Haruka did have time to teach me to drive like her though (*v*). Michiru taught me to play the violin too. Haruka taught me to be an excellent marksman with a gun too, to the strong disapproval of Michiru. Setsuna already bought a house for us near UCLA.  
"Hey Usagi, hurry up and get down here or we'll miss our plane!" Haruka shouted at me from downstairs where she was waiting impatiently.  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I checked to make sure everything was packed. After assuring myself that I had everything I teleported all my stuff into the car and teleported myself downstairs (there are some major advantages the being an incredible mage ^v^).  
"Finally, Miss Slowpoke is ready," Haruka grumbled.  
"I heard that!" I shouted at Haruka.  
Haruka smiled sheepishly and quietly got into the car.  
  
* after arriving at their new house near UCLA *  
  
"I get this bedroom," Hotaru declared as she stepped into the room with dark purple walls and black furniture. She immediately began setting up her lamp collection.  
"I'm glad Firefly likes this house," Haruka said while looking at the smiling Hotaru. "Wow, this room is mine," Haruka said when she looked at the room to the right of Hotaru's. Haruka's room has indigo walls and white furniture.  
Michiru declared the room with aquamarine walls and dark blue furniture as hers. Setsuna chose the room with dark purple walls and dark green furniture.  
I chose the room that has black walls with silver stars on them. The furniture is red with black handles. My room's carpet is silver. I set my scrying mirror on a small red table next to my bed and set the gems I use for some spells next to it. I immediately set spells of 'look the other way' and 'nothing important is here' on the house so that is any evil entity tried to find us they would find nothing out of the ordinary if they looked at our house. I didn't think anything like that would ever happen though.  
After we all got settled in we went to explore the rest of the house, once again Setsuna had spared no expense on our house. It was the size of a small castle. It was a good thing our rooms were close together and near the main rooms or we'd get lost almost all the time (AN: remind you of anyone's house? Hint: Quatre ^v^).  
  
* a week later *  
  
"Man, why do I have to go to school? I hate school!" I whined as Setsuna drove Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Luna, and I to school.  
"Oh, come on Usagi, it'll be fun, we'll meet lots of people," Hotaru said.  
"You guys, I hacked into the school files and made sure we were all with at least one other person in our group in every class," Setsuna told us.   
"Thanks, Sets," I replied. I really don't like meeting people if I'm by myself. Setsuna probably thought of that when she set us up like this.  
I took my schedule reluctantly and looked at what class I had first. 'Trigonometry, Ugh. Why must my day start with math?' I asked myself. 'Oh well, at least Hota-chan's in the class with me.'  
After the school day got over I was so depressed because I had so much homework. 'Man, how could they give me all this homework on the first day of school!' I mentally screamed in agony.  
"Hey, Usa-chan, you could use some cheering up. Want to go to the park with me?" Haruka asked.  
"Sure, Ruka, that'd be fun."  
We went to the playground at the park and glided back and forth in the swings. Suddenly we heard some terrible screams. I used my mind to find out where the screams were coming from. I saw a monster that looked like a mutilated octopus attacking some people who were eating at the picnic tables.  
"What is it, Usa," Haruka asked, knowing that I had used my abilities as a mage to find the problem.  
"Henshin yo!" I commanded. Haruka instantly obeyed. After we had both transformed I ran as quickly as I could towards the place the monster was. Haruka followed me and we quickly arrived at the place where I had seen the monster.  
I used my magical abilities to form several layers of shields around Haruka and I. While I was making the shields Haruka sent a blast of energy at the monster. The energy hardly even fazed the terrible monster.  
"Oh man, this thing is really strong," Haruka told me.  
"Hm," was all I replied with. I drew upon a line of power that ran near the river and created a mass of freezing water which I threw at the monster. The water froze the monster the moment it touched it. "Now how should we get rid of it?" I asked Haruka.  
"Try a powerful moon attack," Haruka advised.  
"Moon Deadly Spiral" I shouted. This was one of my attacks where I combined moon power and magic.  
The attack wounded the monster, but not very badly. It also broke the monster out of its icy shell which I had anticipated but hadn't worried about because I thought my attack would kill the monster. Now the side affect was causing unwanted problems with the monster.  
"Sailor Moon" several voices shouted.  
Haruka and I turned around and saw Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune. While we were turned around, the monster gathered a mass of dark energy and threw it at Uranus and I. Saturn and Neptune shouted at us to warn us but the dark energy covered us before we could react.  
  
Hotaru's POV  
  
"No, Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, I shouted as I saw them swallowed by the dark mass and vanish in a puff of black. "What did you do to them?" I screamed at the monster.  
"Why should I tell you?" the monster asked as he snickered at my pain.  
I couldn't hold in my anger anymore, I unleashed a mass of deadly energy at the monster which immediately incinerated it. Suddenly a weird- looking creature with pink skin appeared in front of me.  
"Hmm, your power level is astounding," he said. "I guess that means you'll be coming with me," he said while laughing evilly.  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
"Noooo!" I shouted as the pink alien vanished along with Hotaru. "Setsuna!" I yelled.  
"Yes," Setsuna replied as she appeared in front of me, "I saw it all."  
"What should we do?" I asked her.  
"I have contacted the senshi of Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. I have told them that they are the only senshi and that they must protect this earth. You and I are going to go to a dimension in the far future. When we get to the dimension I will tell you what we are going to do. I cannot tell how the others fare because I do not know where they are, but hopefully we will find them soon." Setsuna informed me.  
"Alright," I replied, "let's go."  
Setsuna and I disappeared in a whirl of dark purple.  
  
  
  
AN: I hope you like this long chapter. Remember, review and tell me who you want Usa-chan to be with. Also, any ideas are welcome.  
Please review! ^v^  
~funkstress  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Moon Mage  
  
AN: I want to tell Anime Princess, "You're so nice, that review you gave me left me with an emotional high for quite a while. It inspired me to sit my behind down and write some more story." This chapter will be about Hotaru and also about Usagi and Haruka. Next chapter will focus on Michiru and Setsuna.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hotaru's POV  
  
'Ugh, where am I?' I asked myself when I reappeared in a weird-looking building. I noticed the weird pink dude standing next to me. I could tell just by looking at him that he was evil. I was still seething with rage from that monster attacking Usagi and Haruka so I decided to vent a bit of it.  
"Who the hell are you are where in hell have you taken me!?" I screeched at the weirdo.  
"No need to scream miss. Soon you will feel right at home. My name is Frieza and this place is where I house my army." he calmly replied.  
"What do you mean, 'soon I'll feel right at home'?" I yelled at him.  
"Well, he replied, "it's obvious you won't join me willingly, so I'll just brainwash you then train you to be one of my finest warriors."  
"Well think again buster, I'm getting out of here," I yelled at him as I threw an attack at the wall, exposing the outside world.  
"Tsk, tsk, so rude, I'm afraid what you did was a mistake, girl" Frieza said. I saw Frieza's fist come at me, then I blacked out.  
When I came to, I found myself in a strange chamber. Frieza was standing near me. "Where am I?" I asked him.  
"You're in the medical chamber," he replied, "now you will begin training."  
'Hmm,' I thought, 'he must think he's brainwashed me. Well, he failed miserably. I still remember whose side I'm on. Oh well, I suppose I should play along because I can't escape right now anyway when he's so much stronger than me. I can train here and learn their secrets and plans so that when I am strong enough to escape I can totally vanquish him.'  
Frieza led me to a strange chamber where I felt heavier. He explained that it was because I was in a gravity chamber where he could make the gravity normal or extremely high for training. We immediately began training and I became very strong very quickly in the gravity chamber.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
When I awoke, it appeared that the monster had transported myself and Haruka, who lay beside me, to a different dimension. I must have fallen from high in the air and been knocked out when I landed. I waited for Haruka to wake up and began thinking, 'I wonder what Haruka and I will do. I can make food and clothes with my magic to help us survive I suppose.'  
My thoughts were brutally interrupted by a weird alien flying up to where Haruka and I were and throwing an energy blast at us. Fortunately, the blast woke Haruka up, but now we have bigger problems.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I screamed, "Why are you attacking innocent people like us?"  
"My name is Carron and I'm attacking you because I'm evil and I feel like hurting someone." he replied.  
"I didn't ask you what your name was, you weird alien!" I screamed at him.  
"Such fire, it will be a pleasure to destroy you." Carron said icily.  
Haruka and I transformed into senshi and Haruka threw a big blast of energy at the weird monster while I built several shields around us.  
"Well, apparently you aren't as helpless as I thought," Carron said, "prepare to be pulverized for daring to defy me."  
Carron threw several huge energy blasts at us but nothing could get through my exquisite shields.  
I decided it was time to act so I gathered some thunder energy, shaped it into a bow, and fired an arrow of lightning at Carron. The energy shocked him slightly.  
"What kind of weird humans are you?" Carron asked. "Oh well, it is no matter, I will still get rid of you."  
Suddenly a boy with spiky yellow hair appeared and blasted the monster into nothing. "Hello," he said, "I'm Trunks. Who are you?"  
Haruka and I detranformed and I introduced us, "I'm Usagi and she's Haruka."  
"Wow, you two have very high energy levels." he said. "Would you like to train with me and my friends."  
"I guess so," I replied.  
  
AN: yeah, another chapter done, next chapter will be Michiru and Setsuna. Remember to vote for who you want the people to be with. Please review, that's what nice people do.  
~funkstress  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Moon Mage  
  
AN: Hi again! I'm sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapters but now you'll get a nice little one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Dragon Ball Z.  
Chapter 5  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
"Setsuna, where are we?" I asked her.  
"We are on the moon," Setsuna replied. "Usagi rebuilt the moon kingdom because she couldn't stand looking at the moon and knowing that her kingdom was in ruins. We are in a place far in the future where there are colonies in space that people live on. Unfortunately, an evil force called OZ is trying to take over all the colonies and the earth. They even have a base on the moon and are growing closer to finding the moon kingdom every day. Fortunately, Usagi put a glamour on the kingdom so that it looks like nothing is here and she put spells on it that would deter anyone from coming near it, but if someone is determined enough they might get through the spells. You must protect the moon kingdom from being found. It is very important that they not find it because the moon kingdom has a lot of magical energy in it and if they were to get hold of it they might pervert some of the magic to aid them in their evil. OZ uses large metal suits to fight with. There are some very strong mobile suits called Gundams that fight against OZ. I will give you a gundam to fight with. Here is a disc that has more information on the gundams and their pilots, OZ, and your gundam and how to operate it. You can view the disc in the computer room that I recently installed in the kingdom. You can store your gundam in the woods to the right of the kingdom. You might want to live in the Sanq kingdom because that is where the gundam pilots live and if you're in the same place as them you can keep close tabs on them. Then when you need to get to your gundam you can just teleport to it. I have to go back to the time gates now. I wish you well."  
I watched Setsuna leave then I took the disc and headed to the computer room. I read through the information on the disc and learned about the five other gundam pilots:  
Duo Maxwell, pilot of Deathscythe Hell  
Chang Wufei, pilot of Nataku  
Trowa Barton, pilot of Heavyarms  
Quatre Winner, pilot of Sandrock  
Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero  
I looked at the information on my gundam:  
Name: Poseidon  
Made of: gundamiun (SP?) alloy and emerald  
Weight: 7.8 tons  
Weapons: grenade launcher, light sword, energy crossbow, laser gun  
Defense: emerald shield, energy foce field  
I read through the controls for my gundam, then headed to the woods where my gundam was so I could practice controlling it. I practiced for a few hours and quickly got the hang of the controls. I placed proximity alarms surrounding the castle about 5 miles away from it. If anyone got near the sensors they would alert me by sending a signal to my watch. I decided to follow Setsuna's advice so I got on one of the computer's in the computer room and hacked into the records of the Peacecraft Academy and entered myself as a new student. I also hacked into the Starry Sea apartment records and made myself a resident. I used some magic that I had learned from Serena to make a lot of money and put it into my subspace pocket. Now I was set, so I teleported myself into room 332 of the Starry Sea apartment complex (my room). I made a few clothes for myself using my magic, and went to sleep.  
  
Luna's POV  
  
'Where is everyone?' I wondered, 'they should be back by now.'  
"Luna, the others have been transported to different dimensions." a voice said.  
"Is that you, Queen Serenity?" I asked.  
"Yes. It is I," Queen Serenity replied.  
"Can I go to them?" I asked.  
"Yes, you can Luna," Serenity answered. "I'll send you to where Usagi is, okay?"  
"Alright, good bye, Queen Serenity," I said.  
"Good bye, Luna. Good luck, my friend."  
Queen Serenity's voice lingered in my mind as I appeared in the middle of a room full of lots of men and a few woman whom I didn't recognize, along with Haruka and Usagi.  
  
AN: yay, finally some gundam wing (crowd cheers). Anywho, please review and tell me which gundam guy you want Usa with along with any other pairings or ideas you might have.  
~funkstress  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Moon Mage  
  
AN: Okay, I'm really sorry my previous chapters have been so short but I'll try to make this one longer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Dragon Ball Z.  
Chapter 6  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
"Hey Trunks, where are you taking us?" I asked the purple-haired boy walking in front of me.  
"I'm taking you to my mom, Bulma's, house," he replied. "Everyone is having a get together over there right now. I was on my way there from Gohan's house when I saw you guys being attacked. Can you guys fly?" Trunks asked.  
"Usagi can fly really well, but I can hardly stay in the air," Haruka replied.  
"Alright, Usagi why don't you carry Haruka and we'll get there faster by flying," Trunks commanded.  
I picked up Haruka and started flying but I couldn't fly near as fast as Trunks, so he picked up both of us and flew to Bulma's house. Trunks set us on the ground and we walked into a room of strange people. Actually, one of them looked familiar. He turned around and...  
"Vegeta!" I cried and launched myself at him.  
"Easy there, Princess," Vegeta said.  
"You can call me Usagi," I informed him.  
"Koneko-chan, you know this man?" Haruka asked.  
"Yeah, he was one of my closest protectors in the Silver Millennium. He was like a dad to me," I replied.  
As Vegeta started asking another question, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room. When the light disappeared, Luna was standing there.  
"Usagi, I'm so glad I found you," Luna cried in relief.  
"Um, excuse me, but aren't some introductions in order?" a short, bald guy asked.  
"Oh yeah, I'm Usagi, the woman with the long black hair is Luna, and the woman with the short blond hair is Haruka," I replied.  
"I'm Vegeta, as Usagi already knows; the guy who just asked that question is Krillin; the green-skinned guy is Piccolo; the blue-haired woman is my wife, Bulma; the guy with the spiky black hair is Goku; the woman with black hair is his wife, Chi-chi; the kid with black hair is their son, Gohan; the guy with three eyes in Tien; the guy with the scar is Yamcha; the little baby is my son, Trunks; and the purple-haired boy is future Trunks." Vegeta replied in one big long sentence. (^v^) "So what brings you three here?" Vegeta asked.  
"Well, a monster transported Haruka and I to this dimension, then Trunks found us," I replied.  
"Queen Serenity transported me to this dimension so I could be with Usagi and continue training her in magic," Luna said.  
"Wait a sec," Goku said, "different dimensions, Queen Serenity, magic? What's all this about?"  
It was obvious these people were good and trustworthy so I told them all about the Silver Millennium and being Sailor Moon.  
"Wow, you sure went through a lot," Goku said.  
"Yeah, I did," I replied. "Um, I was wondering, could you guys train me to be as strong as you?" I asked hopefully.  
"You certainly have the potential to become one of the greatest fighters, but are you sure you want to do this, Usa? You'll have to train really hard." Vegeta said.  
"Yeah, I'm sure I want to," I replied. "Haruka and Luna want to train too, I can tell by the looks on their faces."  
"Alright, we'll start early tomorrow, so you guys might want to go to bed early so you can wake up," Goku said.  
"Dinner's ready!" Chichi shouted from the kitchen.  
"Alright, food!" Goku yelled.  
'Dinner was really good. Chichi sure is a good cook,' I thought. 'I had better get to bed now so I can wake up in the morning.'  
  
* Next morning *  
"Go away, Luna, I'm sleeping," I mumbled as I felt someone trying to shake me awake.  
"Usagi, wake up, it's time to start training," I heard Goku say.  
I sat up and looked at the alarm clock. '4:45!' I mentally exclaimed. I grumbled to myself as I got out of bed and started getting my clothes.  
"Be outside by 5:00," Goku commanded as he left me so I could get dressed.  
I got dressed and put my hair in a braid that I wound around my head like a crown so that it wouldn't get in my way and went outside. Everyone else was already out there waiting for me.  
"Well," Goku said, "now that everyone's here we can start training. First you guys are going to run 5 miles, then do 100 pushups, and then 100 situps. After that we can start the hard stuff."  
'Hard stuff,' I groaned to myself. 'I thought the running and situps and pushups was the hard stuff.' Haruka, Luna, and I started running.  
  
* about and hour later *  
Finally we've finished our "warm-up." I don't know how I'm going to train after that, it used up most of my energy by itself.  
"Hey guys," Goku called, "it's time for breakfast. We can finish training after we eat."  
'Phew,' I thought, 'I'm glad I get a break.'  
  
* after breakfast *  
"Alright, why don't we start with some hand-to-hand combat," Goku said. "Vegeta, you train Usagi; Piccolo, you train Luna; and I'll train Haruka. The rest of you can just spar amongst yourselves."  
I faced Vegeta and got into a fighting stance.  
"Oh boy, I see you're going to need quite a bit of work," Vegeta sighed. "Here, let me show you a good fighting stance."  
Vegeta taught me a good fighting stance then he started teaching me to block.  
"Alright, I'll start out slow then get faster and see how long you can block me," Vegeta said.  
Vegeta began to throw punches and kicks at me and I easily blocked the first few. The next ones were hard, but I held out quite a while. Finally, he started moving so fast that I couldn't block the punches and kicks anymore.  
"Wow, your skills at blocking are very good for a beginner," Vegeta commented.  
We worked on blocks for the rest of the day and I quickly became better. Vegeta told me that for the rest of the week we would work on blocking; next week, punches; then the next week, kicking; then we would combine it all.  
  
* right before bed *  
Haruka, Luna, and I sat on my bed. We were talking about how the day had gone.  
"So, how did your training go?" I asked them.  
"Good," Luna answered. "Piccolo is a very good teacher and I'm catching on very quickly."  
"That's good to hear, Luna. What about you, Haruka?" I questioned.  
"Great, I love fighting and Goku is a great teacher. I feel so privileged to know someone as strong as Goku. I'm learning fairly quickly also." Haruka answered happily.  
"My training is going really good too," I told them. "I'm so happy to see Vegeta again. After Beryl attacked the moon kingdom and killed everyone, I thought that I'd never see him again. He's a really talented fighter and teacher."  
"Well, we've got to go to bed now if we're going to wake up early again," Luna reminded us.  
"Yeah, you're right Luna," I said. "Good night, guys." I told them as they left the room.  
"Good night Usagi," they replied.  
I fell asleep almost instantly and soon was happily dreaming about seeing Hotaru and Michiru and Setsuna again. 'I wonder if I ever will see them again,' I thought as I dreamt. 'I hope so.'  
  
AN: Next chapter will focus on Michiru in the Gundam Wing dimension. I'm probably going to have some really weird twists in my story because my friend who gives me ideas has a really weird imagination.  
Please review!  
~funkstress  
  



	7. 

Moon Mage  
  
AN: I want to thank my friend, sailorbeauty_jean, for helping me with this story. She gives me great ideas, and I shape them into a story. You should check out her stories, they're really great! This chapter will be with Michiru in the Gundam Wing dimension.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Michiru's POV * about a week after she started going to school *  
  
I slowly stepped out of my blue convertible that I had bought a few days ago and stared at the huge building in front of me. The Peacecraft Academy. I really don't want to go to school here, but I have no choice; I have to know what the gundam pilots are doing and if they need help. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Relena glomping onto Heero. 'As usual,' I thought, 'that girl is nuts.' I picked up my backpack and walked to my first class, Painting. I love painting; I even made some extremely popular paintings when I was in my home dimension. As I was walking, someone ran into me very hard.  
"I'm sorry, Miss," the person said very politely.  
"It's all right," I replied. I looked up and saw that it was Quatre who had run into me. Quatre had been very nice to me ever since I started school here. "See you later, Quatre," I said as I continued to my painting class.  
Soon school was over. I began to put my stuff into my car when I remembered that Quatre had invited me to his house for dinner, along with several other friends. He'd said that it was a formal occasion. 'I don't have any fancy dresses,' I thought, 'I'll have to buy one.' I got into my car and drove to the nearest store with fancy clothes. 'Hm, this one looks very pretty,' I thought as I looked at a blue floor-length dress that had long sleeves that widened at the end, slits on both sides that went to mid-thigh, a square neck, a low back that went to just above the waist, and a beaded waist that was in a V shape. I tried it on and it fit me perfectly.(AN: of course it did, I wouldn't have gone through all that trouble describing it if it wasn't what she was wearing. ^.~) I picked out a pair of blue high-heels to go with the dress then bought it all.  
After I had gone home and finished my homework it was almost time to go to Quatre's house. I quickly slipped into my dress and shoes, then put a few silver clips in my hair, applied a little lip gloss, and got into my car. As I pulled into the driveway of Quatre's house, I was in awe, 'Wow, this place is even bigger than my, Hotaru, Haruka, Usagi, and Setsuna's house!' I mentally exclaimed. I got out of my car and gave my keys to the valet so he could park it. I walked into the house and the butler showed me to the dining room. I was seated in between Quatre and Trowa. To my right were Duo, Wufei, and Heero. To my left were Relena and a few other people from school. Soon we were served. The food was all delicious. After dinner, everyone went into the ballroom. I was standing at the refreshments table when Quatre came up to me.  
"Hello, Michiru, would you like to dance with me?" Quatre asked as the orchestra started playing a sad, beautiful song.  
"Sure," I replied. I took his hand and he led me onto the floor. Relena and Heero were already dancing. 'Poor Heero,' I thought, 'Relena must have forced him to dance with her.'  
I stared into Quatre's beautiful blue eyes as we gracefully twirled around the dance floor. 'Wait a sec,' I thought. 'Beautiful; where did that come from? I can't fall in love with someone from a different dimension.' But as I gazed into Quatre's eyes I knew it was too late. I had never believed in love at first sight, but it had happened to me. I sighed happily as Quatre gently held me in his arms as we danced in perfect sync with each other.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wufei gesture to Trowa and Duo. They walked over to him. Duo came over to us after Wufei said something to him.  
"I'm sorry, but Quatre has to help us with a project," Duo said as he pulled Quatre away from me. I looked to my left and saw that Heero was gratefully going away from Relena with Trowa. 'Hm,' I thought. 'I wonder what this is about.'  
I followed the boys outside and watched as they all got in their cars and sped off in different directions. I decided to follow Heero and see what this was about. I got into my convertible and used a spell of invisibility so that Heero wouldn't know that I was following him. Heero stopped in the middle of the woods and got out of his car. He walked into the woods and I couldn't see him anymore. I waited for quite a while and was beginning to wonder what had happened to him when I saw a gundam shoot out of the woods and into space. 'I'll get my gundam and see if they need any help,' I thought as I teleported myself to my gundam. I got into my gundam and blasted into space in the direction that Heero had gone. After wandering around for a while, I saw the 5 gundams getting beat on by a bunch of Oz's mobile dolls. It looked like they were almost out of weapons and badly in need of help.  
I blasted over to them and took out a few suits with my crossbow.  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero asked over the communicator.  
"I'm a friend and I'm here to help you," I told him as I took my sword out of my sub-space pocket and cleaved a few suits in half with it.  
"Woah, she just took a sword out of thin air," I heard Duo say over the comm.  
One of the suits fired a blaster at me but I used my shield to block it. I didn't want to use my force field unless it was absolutely necessary because it used up a lot of energy. I took out my crossbow and shot the remaining mobile suits. I took off toward the moon so I could put my gundam back in its hiding place. But when I got to the moon kingdom I saw Oz soldiers swarming all over the place.  
"What!" I screamed, "How did they get there?" I looked at my wrist and saw that it was empty. "Damn!" I cried in outrage. "My watch must have fallen off when I ran into Quatre. This is going to make the fight against them much harder." I quickly flew off to hide my gundam somewhere else before they saw me.  
  
* at the moon kingdom *  
  
"Look at this, sir," an Oz soldier sitting at a computer in the moon kingdom said to an Oz general. "There's some information here about 5 girl soldiers who go by the names of Sailor Moon, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto. From this information they appear to be fairly powerful."  
"Well, we'll just have to tell the commander about this. It would be great if we could get our hands on them and turn them to our cause." the general said.  
"Hey, there's also some information about a brother of Sailor Neptune's. He has purple hair, his mother is the queen of Neptune, and his father is a saiyan, whatever that is. He appears to be extremely powerful, way more powerful than the sailor scouts. If we could find him, nothing could stop us." the soldier said.  
"We've got to capture him," the general said. "I'll get some scientists working on finding out his location immediately."  
  
AN: Well, hoped you liked this chapter. What will Michiru do now? Who is this boy with the purple hair? Stay tuned to find out.  
Remember, reviews are GOOD.  
~funkstress  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Moon Mage  
  
AN: Sorry that it took me a while to get this out; I was feeling uninspired. For all of you who are thinking, "Why on earth did she put this in Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossovers?", don't worry. Soon everything will be happening in the Gundam Wing dimension. I just wanted a little DBZ because I think it's cool when Usagi and the others are really strong.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hotaru's POV  
  
"Hotaru!" Frieza yelled.  
"What?" I asked as I ran to where he was.  
"You're one of my strongest officers now, after the three months of training you've gone through, so I decided you would go with me and one of my other commanders on a rampage of terror through the cities." Frieza informed me.  
"Okay," I replied.  
Frieza called in another man and we flew off to the nearest city. Frieza and the other guy were both soon destroying buildings with glee. I had to pretend I was still with them until someone who would fight Frieza showed up, but I didn't want to destroy any buildings. I decided to settle my problems by using an illusion. I threw a ki blast at a building and created the illusion of the building exploding and tumbling to the ground when really I had just dissipated the blast right before it hit the building.  
As I pretended to blow up another building several people showed up. I looked over and saw that it was Usagi, Haruka, Luna, and several other people that I didn't recognize.  
"Frieza, what are you doing back?" a guy with purple hair asked.  
"You'll never get rid of me," Frieza said, "I'll always come back to torture you. Hotaru, take care of those girls while I get rid of the other nuisances." Frieza commanded.  
I flew over to Usagi, Haruka, and Luna.  
"Hotaru, what are you doing?" Usagi asked as I landed near her.  
"Don't worry, Usagi, I'm still on your side. Frieza just thinks that I'm on his side," I assured her.  
"Frieza!" I yelled at him. "I'm not on your side and I never was! I hope you have fun dying!" I screamed as I shot a tremendously powerful ball of ki and Saturn energy at him. After the dust cleared I saw that Frieza was gone, I had killed him.  
"Hotaru!" Usagi yelled in glee, "I'm so glad we've found you again!"  
"Hey Usagi, who's your friend?" the guy with purple hair asked. Usagi took a deep breath and began the huge job of introducing everyone.  
* later that night * (still Hotaru's POV)  
  
"Wow, Hotaru, you've gotten really strong," Usagi said as she, Luna, Haruka, and I all sat on the floor in Haruka's room.  
"Yeah," I replied, "Frieza trained me to be really strong."  
"We're really strong too," Usagi said. "Vegeta trained me, Goku trained Haruka, and Piccolo trained Luna. We all learned really quickly. Now we're all about as powerful as Trunks."  
"That's cool," I said, "I hope we find Michiru soon."  
"Yeah, well, goodnight everyone," Usagi said as she slowly walked out of Haruka's room.  
"Guess I should be going to bed too," I said as I exited.  
  
* a few days later * in the Gundam Wing dimension *  
  
"How is it going?" Treize asked as he walked into a room filled with scientists wearing white coats.  
"Good," one of the scientists replied. "We have found the location of the Prince of Neptune. He is in a different dimension, so we have started building a dimensional gate that we can go to his dimension in. We will probably be able to capture him soon."  
"Good," Treize commented, "Soon we will have the ultimate power in our hands."  
  
* a few days later * in the DBZ dimension * Usagi's POV  
  
"Hey Trunks, are you ready yet?" I yelled to him from downstairs.  
"Almost," he replied.  
I sighed. 'That guy can be so slow sometimes,' I thought. 'Everyone else left a long time ago for the picnic, but I volunteered to wait with Trunks until he was ready because he woke up late. I should have just gone with the others.' I mentally berated myself while sitting on the couch.  
"Ah!" I heard Trunks yell from his room.  
I shot up the stairs and burst into Trunks' room just as I saw him being dragged through a portal by a bunch of men. I saw a needle sticking out of his arm so I assumed they shot him with a tranquilizer. The portal closed before I could get there and save him.  
"No!" I cried as I fell to my knees on the ground. "Why would anyone want to kidnap Trunks? What am I supposed to do now?"  
I flew quickly to where everyone was having a picnic at. "Trunks has been kidnapped!" I shouted, startling everyone.  
"Oh no," Bulma cried, "my son!"  
Everyone gathered around me as I told them what had happened.  
"Why would anyone want to kidnap Trunks?" Gohan asked as tears began to form in his eyes.  
"I believe I know the answer to that," a voice said.  
I turned around and exclaimed, "Setsuna!"  
"Yes, it is I," she replied, "I know why they kidnapped Trunks."  
"Why?" I asked her.  
"They are from a different dimension far in the future. They are part of an evil organization called OZ. They took over the moon kingdom and found information on all of the scouts. They also found information on a brother of Princess Neptune's. Her brother is Trunks. He was the most powerful of all the people they found information on so they decided that they must capture him. OZ doesn't know how powerful all of you are, so that is why it didn't capture you."  
"But how is this possible?" Bulma asked, "I'm Trunks' mother."  
"That is correct," Setsuna replied, "you are the Queen of Neptune." Setsuna touched Bulma's forehead.  
"Ah, thank you, Setsuna," Bulma replied. "Now I remember everything. Vegeta was my husband in the Silver Millennium. We had two children, Michiru and Trunks. Trunks was very powerful right when he was born because he inherited his father's saiyan blood, but Michiru inherited my powers instead of becoming a saiyan. But Setsuna, why was my daughter not born to me again as Trunks was?"  
"I suppose that she accidentally became separated from you when Queen Serenity sent everyone to earth to be reborn," Setsuna replied.  
"We must rescue Trunks," I declared. "Can you send us to him, Setsuna?"  
"Yes," Setsuna replied, "but I can only take one of the guys from this dimension to help you because the rest will be needed here to fight the androids."  
"I'll go with them," Vegeta declared. "After all, it is my son."  
"Very well, then," Setsuna said. "Usagi, Haruka, Hotaru, Luna, and Vegeta, follow me," she commanded as she stepped through a portal.  
After going through the portal, I found myself in front of the timegates. "I've already told you most of the important things about this dimension, but there are a few other things you should know. OZ fights with giant machines called mobile dolls. There are a few people who fight against OZ using machines called gundams, Michiru is one of those that pilots a gundam. You will attend school at the Peacecraft Academy because that is where Michiru, the rest of the gundam pilots, and the queen of the Sanq kingdom are. You should be alert for any news about Trunks. You should be able to fight against the mobile dolls because you are so powerful and you can use magic to breathe in space, but do not try to do that unless it is absolutely necessary. The enemy knows about the sailor senshi and what you look like so it would be wise for all of you to have a glamour on. I will send you to your apartments where there will be an envelope on the table containing your room numbers and keys, and a little money which you can duplicate if you need more."  
"Thank you, Setsuna," I told her before we all stepped through the gates and found ourselves in the middle of an apartment.  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah, another chapter done. I hope you liked it. Please be nice and review.  
~funkstress  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Moon Mage  
  
AN:I'm really sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I just was lazy and didn't feel like writing, but I should finish what I start, so I'll be working faithfully on this story from now on. The rest of this story will take place in the Gundam Wing dimension. I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on. Oh yeah, please read my friend, sailorbeauty_jean, stories.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*Usagi's POV*  
  
I stepped out of the black car that Hotaru, Vegeta, Haruka, Luna, and I had rode to the Peacecraft Academy in, and they stepped out after me. We all looked very different because I followed Setsuna's advice and put glamours on all of us. Now I have short black hair with orange highlights, violet eyes, olive skin, and am 5 feet, 7 inches tall. Hotaru has curly brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and is 5 ft. 5 in. Luna has shoulder-length red hair, green eyes, milky white skin, and is 5 ft. 6 in. Haruka has long blonde hair, brown eyes, tan skin, is 5 ft. 9 in., and was really made when I made her look like a girl. Vegeta has shoulder-length wavy brown hair, blue eyes, olive skin, and is 6 ft. tall. I kept Hotaru, Luna, and me as looking 18, but changed Haruka and Vegeta so they looked 18 too since we are all entered as seniors. Haruka had hacked into the school files last night and entered us all as seniors. She had made sure that everyone in our group was always in class with at least one of the others in our group. We all kept our names since they weren't the same names we had on the Moon Kingdom so probably they wouldn't cause any trouble for us.  
  
Haruka started walking to the entrance of the school and we all followed her. We went to the office to get our schedules and maps of the school so we could find our classes. I looked at my schedule and saw that my first class was a class on ancient civilizations. 'That should be interesting' I thought. I looked at my map and found that the classroom was a few doors down a hall to my right. I began walking in that direction and saw Hotaru walking beside me.  
"Hi, Hotaru," I said warmly.  
"Hi, Usagi," she replied. "I'm glad we have the same class."  
"Me too," I said softly. "Do you think the ancient civilizations we'll be learning about are like the Mayans or do you think we'll be learning about how we live in our home planet since that is ancient to this dimension?"  
"I don't know," Hotaru replied. "It's really cool to be in the future."  
"Yeah, it is," I said, "I just wish we were here for a different reason."  
"Right," Hotaru said sadly, "but I'm sure we will be able to rescue Trunks soon."  
"I hope so," I said quietly.  
Hotaru and I stopped in front of the door to our class.  
"Well," I said, "talk to you later Hotaru." With that I pushed open the door and walked into the classroom.  
"Hello," said the teacher as we walked in. The teacher was a rather plump, nice looking old woman.  
"Hello," Hotaru and I replied.  
The teacher shuffled through her papers until she found the right one.  
"Class," said the teacher, "I would like you to meet," she glanced at her paper, "Usagi Tsukino," I stepped forward and smiled, "and Hotaru Tomoe," Hotaru stepped up beside me and smiled.  
I spotted 2 desks that are next to each other and Hotaru and I sat in them. The teacher informed us that the seats we sat in would be the seats we sat in all year. Hotaru and I were very happy that we had 2 desks next to each other or we would have been apart all year.  
In front of us is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She immediately turned around and introduced herself to us. "Hello," she smiled, "my name is Relena Peacecraft. I am the queen of the Sanq Kingdom. I'm so pleased you have come to my school."  
Hotaru and I smiled at her and said hello but didn't try to pursue a conversation with her because she seemed kind of weird.  
The other person in front of us, to the right of Relena, is a boy with blonde hair who introduced himself as Quatre. He was very polite to us and didn't look very happy sitting by Relena.  
To my right and Hotaru's left were 2 girls. They introduced themselves as Amy and Lisa. They were very nice to us and Hotaru and I were very glad to be sitting by them.  
Behind us were 2 not very good looking guys. Hotaru and I didn't try talking to them because they were looking at us kinda creepy.  
The teacher gave us both a really big text book on ancient civilizations. We flipped through the book and found that it went from the ancient civilizations like the Aztecs, Incans, and Mayans, to later civilizations, like the Huns, all the way to what had been our present world in my home dimension. Pretty soon the class was over and we went through the rest of the morning in our different classes.  
At lunchtime, I found Vegeta, Hotaru, Haruka, and Luna, and we all sat on the grass under a tree and ate our lunch. Luna had made really nice lunches for all of us. We hadn't seen Michiru all day, but that could have been because she had changed her appearance and name since the moon kingdom was captured by Oz, or it could have been because she was captured. We didn't know, but we hoped for the best.  
"Hey Haruka, have you met Relena?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Haruka answered, "but I don't really like her. She's kinda strange."  
I was about to tell Haruka that I thought Relena was pretty strange too, but before I could say anything a girl with straight, short brown hair and green eyes came up to us.  
"Are you guys Usagi, Hotaru, Haruka, and Luna?" she asked quickly.  
"Yes," I replied.  
The girl dropped to her knees beside us and whispered, "It's me, Michiru."  
"Who?" Vegeta asked, startled.  
"Who's that?" Michiru asked.  
"Michiru, meet your father, Vegeta. Vegeta, this is your daughter Michiru," I said.  
"What!" Michiru screamed, startling everyone around us. When everyone had quit staring at her and returned to what they were doing, Michiru asked, "How can he be my father?"  
"He's your father from the Moon Kingdom. He's the prince of the saiyans, a race with incredible fighting power, who married the queen of Neptune and had twins, you and your brother Trunks, who you've never met. Trunks inherited his father's saiyan blood, and you inherited the power of Neptune. You were separated from your family when Queen Serenity defeated Beryl and made us all be born again." I explained quickly and quietly so no one near us could hear.  
"How did you guys get here?" Michiru asked.  
"Some people from this dimension created a dimension gate, entered the dimension we were in, which is where Trunks was, and kidnapped Trunks. Setsuna noticed the dimension gate, came to the dimension that had been breached, found us, and brought us to the dimension that Trunks had been taken to." Hotaru explained.  
"Oh no," Michiru said. "OZ must have found out about Trunks from the computers in the Moon Kingdom and kidnapped him because of his incredible power."  
"Hey, I just had a really great idea," Hotaru exclaimed. "One of us can start working for OZ and try to find some information on Trunks."  
"Who should do it?" asked Haruka.  
"I shouldn't because I need to pilot my gundam if any crisis occurs." Michiru said reasonably.  
"I vote for Usagi because she could relay information to us easiest by teleporting to us quickly, informing us, then teleporting back without anyone missing her, and she is the best hacker in our group, she has the most magic, and if she was caught, it wouldn't be any problem for her to get away," Hotaru offered.  
"I think Usagi would be a good choice," Haruka agreed.  
"Yes, Usagi," Michiru and Luna said.  
"Alright, then, tomorrow I'll head to the nearest OZ office and apply for a job." Usagi said.  
"Guys," Michiru said, "when we're in public call me Mia. I was going by Michiru when I was first here and I didn't have a glamour on, but now OZ has looked at the computers on the moon and know what we look like so it's not safe for me to look normal. So remember, I'm Mia."  
"Alright, Mia, we can remember that," I said. "It's going to be kinda weird when I disappear after one day of school. If anyone asks, just tell them it was a family emergency. What do you think I should call myself at OZ?"  
"I think Bunny would fit you," Hotaru said.  
"Alright then, Bunny it is," I said  
Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We all got up and headed to our classes.  
  
*after school, in Usagi's apartment*  
  
I was bored, so I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. It was the news so I was going to change the channel, but then I heard what the announcer was saying.  
Announcer: "About an hour ago, OZ attacked the Sanq kingdom. The gundams showed up and were beating off OZ but suddenly a purple-haired boy appeared and demolished all the gundams with some weird energy that he shot from his hands. The boy captured all 5 pilots and he and the OZ soldiers left."  
"In other news, the world of medicine is being shocked by-"  
I turned off the television when it became apparent that was all they were going to say about the attack.  
"Everyone, come here," I yelled.  
Haruka, Hotaru, Luna, Vegeta, and Michiru(who was staying for dinner) all rushed into the room.  
"What is it?" Haruka said.  
"I just heard something really bad on the news," I said.  
"Wow, you were watching the news, is something wrong with you?" Haruka asked.  
Hotaru laughed a little but stopped when I glared at her.  
"This is seriously bad guys," I said, "a boy with purple hair demolished the gundams and captured all the pilots."  
"Oh no, it must be Trunks," Hotaru said.  
"Yeah, and it sounds like he's either brainwashed or OZ has seriously misinformed him about who's evil and who's good," Michiru said.  
"We have to rescue them," Haruka said. "Without the gundams what hope is there for earth and the colonies."  
"It won't do very much good if we rescue them and they don't have any gundams," I said.  
"Well, how about we have Usagi go to OZ as planned and have her try and find information on Trunks and the pilots, while we protect the colonies and earth when there's no gundams. Then, when Usagi finds out where they are, we go and rescue them," Hotaru proposed.  
"Sounds good to me," I said. Everyone else nodded their heads.  
We ate dinner then went to bed, ready for an eventful day tomorrow.  
  
  
AN: Yeah, I finished another chapter. Hope you like it. I'll try getting another chapter out soon. Please review if you like my story.  
Bye, funkstress  
  



End file.
